THE blind date
by Jateangel
Summary: No no no no no no no no! This isn't just any blind date...this is THE blind date with LEN KAGAMINE, AKA my worst night mare... How'd this even happen? I mean, we WERE friends, but now I'm an nobody and he's a playboy. Yeah, you can see how it worked out. Did I mention he also made my life a living hell? It's not his fault..everyone hates me...but who cares...right?...RIGHT? FML R
1. FML 1

**YAYYYYYYYY this is my first story SO PLEASEEEE go easy on me...first of all who I thank the most is rhette she helped me come up with the ideas and stuff ;-; second xxyandereshippingxx for being an AWESOME FRIEND and helping me out and 3rd kopabeckham for inspiration *^* XP GO READ THERE STORYS THERE MUCH BETTER THEN MINE :DD**

**Rin: they sure are you suck..**

**me: I AM OFFENDED ;-; anyways LETS GET THIS PARTAY STARTED :DDD /excuse my bad grammar**

* * *

FML 1: The Introduction  
Rin's p.o.v:

What? Why does this have to start with my p.o.v why not Kagamine's? Seriously? GO TO FAGAMINE'S P.O.V! Fangirls say he's "cuter" or "dead sexy", so why not. Author...for not obeying TAR'S (The Almighty Rin) WISH, YOU JUST EARNED YOURSELF A TICKET TO REVENGE!

Ugh, whatever. My name is Rin Akita, I live alone with my sister, I'm sixteen years old and do you even care? I have only two friends there names are blah and blah...what, you're still reading this? What are you? A person that reads terrible stories? Or do you just want to know about my life? ...STALKER! DON'T LOOK AT ME WITH THAT DERPY FACE I CAN SEE YOUR **ING FACE. OH, AND WHEN I FIND OUT WHO THE ** YOU ARE I'M GONNA-

Excuse my **ing language. Anyways.. since the story's going nowhere, I might as well tell you what I'm doing until the author changes the P.O.V (hopefully soon…). Right now I'm sitting in the car seat on the passengers side, just relaxing. My sister named Lenka is in the drivers seat obviously driving me to school. I honestly don't see why I can't have a car too. Aren't I eligible to try and earn a license?! What the-...now Lenka's giving me a weird, ugly old man look. I just gave her the famous "WTF-did-I-do" glare, 'cause she only makes that expression when she's planning on...revenge.

Did I mention I hid her bananas for a week..?

...

Oh **.  
OH **.  
OH **ING **.

"** OF ** ** DAMN, DAMN **ING DAMN I'M GONNA DIE, OH LORD HELP ME PLEASE!" I prayed silently as I buckled my seatbelt quickly. Oh Lenka...this is why you never mess with her. She just gave me a disgusting evil smirk, then all at once she fastened her seatbelt, adjusted her mirror and stepped on the pedal...HARD. WTF, WHY DO THEY EVEN MAKE CARS GO THIS FAST? HELP ME PLEASE! I couldn't even move from the force of how fast the car was going! HOW COULD SHE EVEN SEE WHEN THE CAR IS GOING THIS FAST? Argh, I betcha' she's been hanging with Meiko. Oh...I understand now. ITS OFFICIAL. MY SISTER HAS SUPERVISION. Ew. I hear terrible music being turned up now...

Oh no...  
Why...  
It's not just any terrible music...  
Oh no she didn't…  
OH YES SHE DID.  
SHE'S PLAYING CRIMINAL BY BRITNEY SPEARS!

I HATE THAT SONG AND LENKA KNOWS IT! (I mean ** Britney spears.) IF I EVER BECOME FAMOUS MY NAME WILL BE RINNEH SPEARS! YEAH, I'M GONNA BE WORLD FAMOUS AND WILL BE KNOWN AS RINNEH SPEARS! MY MUSIC WILL BE SOOOOO MUCH BETTER THAN HER'S!(Hopefully…) TAKE THAT BRITNEY 'CAUSE WHEN I GET FAMOUS, YOU WILL BE BELOW ZERO, PAST THE NEGATIVES ON THE BILLBOARDS (An online web that ranks artists), AND RINNEH SPEARS WILL BE PAST THE CHARTS, SKY-HIGH! (I have nothing against Britney I love her music XD - admin)

The car stopped and made a SCREEEECCCH noise...oh, how the dreadful noise hurt my ears. Lenka kicked me out (literally) of the car and threw my backpack on top of me. I landed straight towards the grass, ever so gracefully. (Do you hear my sarcasm?) Ugh...I feel like throwing up now. I'm so dizzy, I start seeing double. FINALLY, my dizziness cleared up as I heard the car drive away. I was still laying on the ground, bits of grass sticking out of my hair. Oh ground, oh ground, oh sweet, sweet ground how I missed you in the last 38 seconds! YOU'LL ALWAYS BE THERE TO CATCH ME WHEN I FALL! Oh wow, look at me. Talking to the ground. That's like, so normal. Ugh, I bet my hair looks like a mess. Oh well, it's not like anyone pays much attention to me anyways.

I then heard some snickering. I guess I spoke too soon. I didn't even have to look up to know who it was. If you're guessing len, think again-

"Need help?" It grinned as he blocked my vision. Now here comes Rin's famous saying:

FML

* * *

**YAYYYY MY first chapter that sucks :DDDDD can you guess which person it is...I BET YOU CANT XD excuse my errors but I always failed grammar class...yea...be an awesome person and review disclamer: not even in hell id be glad to awnser if you have any question blah blah blah...yeah...anyways sorry for the short chapter...UNTIL NEXT TIME *^* PEACE MY PEOPLE**

**-its jate bro**


	2. HOLY SHI

**YAY its me again... XP with my bad grammar, luckily my bro ****shadowqueen01 **_**WILL **_**edited my spelling and other corrections ;-; GO FOLLOW/REVIEW/READ her stories ;-; THANK YOUUUUUU DDDD anyways idk what else to say sorry for the late update i was um...um...um...um...um...breathing...LETS CONTINUE READING :D /escuse my bad grammar**

* * *

FML 2

It lend me his disgusting hand, and I hesitantly took it. I got up, dusted my clothes, got my backpack and stood back up. It was grinning at me like a maniac...WTF?! I gave It my famous Akita glare, which unfortunately did not have much of an effect on him. What? FINE IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO It IS THAT MUCH I'LL GIVE YOU HINTS:

It has ocean blue eyes but a tad bit darker than mine.

It is like an uglier version yet he freakishly looks like me.

It has blond messy hair.

It is a very girly shota.

And It has hai-

"Hey Rin, why do you keep saying it?"

Oh, I never realized I was saying something out loud.

I just ignored him and he rolled his eyes, looking off to space.

Anyways, you probably can guess who this poor excuse of a human being is...no? Stupid, It is Rinto Kagamine, or should I say FAGAMINE? (fag plus Kagamine equals Fagamine. I know, I know. It's genius.) He's Len's brother. We use to be enemies, but ever since the incident happened, we've become frenemies. (More as friends than enemies) There's a few things that I learned from him though we have in common. He hates his brother for what he does to girls and he's NOT a player... Thank god. Oh yeah i forgot to tell you this guys this is blah, my friend (beginning in chapter 1).

I look to see that It is...fine. Rinto just kept staring at me with his goofy smile...

Okay...his smile is really keeping me out now…

…

"What the hell are you staring at?!"I shouted impatiently. More eerie silence.

" well,We're not going to get anywhere if you just keep staring at me," I said, walking past him. Rinto then firmly grabbed my hand and dashed around the school to who knows where.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BAKA?!" I yelled.

He just ignored me and kept running. WTF IS WRONG WITH HIM? We entered the back doors and headed straight for our lockers._ Hold up_. Lockers? THIS GUY BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS! Before I could yell at him, he finally decided to speak.

"It's the first day of school, Rin."

SO THIS IS WHAT ALL THIS IS ABOUT?! THAT AIN'T GONNA FOOL ME BROTHA. I decided to keep calm on the outside.

"And...?" I asked expectantly.

"Len's fangirls obviously miss him..." He sighed.

"So? What does that jerk have to do with us breaking-in-and-entering the school building from behind?"

"If we had gone by the front doors, we could've been run over by Len's fangirls around the front entrance," He facepalmed.

Oh...now that makes sense. But there was a high possibility of us actually dying from his fangirls. I remember last time I was caught in the Len Fangirl crowd. They started to populate so fast, I couldn't breath because there wasn't any room for it. That led me to fall unconscious for two whole hours. Luckily, Rinto was there to get me to the nurse.

ANYWA-

_ "RINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!" _

The bell interrupted me...WHY DOES EVERYTHING INTERUPT ME?! Anyways, Rinto and I got our stuff, closed our lockers and started to head over to our first class. Hopefully it's a quiet and peaceful period.

* * *

~(*^*~) time skips~~

GOSH, HOW LOUD CAN THESE PEOPLE GET?! Right now I'm sitting in class with my head down in the far corner of the classroom where the window is. Rinto is listening to music with his awesome headphones on, two seats away from the right me. HE'S SO LUCKY! What are all these people even chatting about so loudly anyways?

"SHUT UP" I yelled across the room, hoping that someone would answer my prayer. It obviously didn't work.

"Ahem, can we all please settle down?" Some dude says in a quiet voice. Could it possibly be the teacher?

Oh wow.

YES, MY PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED! People went dead silent everywhere, frozen. I looked to see where they were all staring at…

…

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY THOUGHTS WERE WRONG! WHY DID MY PRAYERS HAVE TO BE ANSWERED BY HIM?!

Why is he here in the first place? I mean, of all classes he could've been in, why here?

WHY WORLD, WHY?

I look back to see ALL the girls (besides me) drooling like crazy with huge heart eyes. WTF, THIS IS NOT AN ANIME?! Then I look the other way to see that all the boys staring are staring at this fag like he's their own God or something...I'm not even gonna ask. I look at rinto, the guy with an unknown species, and he's just glaring at him (couldn't blame Rinto). Then I divert my attention to who everyone's staring at. He caught my eye and then smirked at me.

Oh no...

HOLY SHI-

* * *

**XD i MADE A CLIFFHANGER FOR YOU ALL ON PURPOSE anyways yeah schools coming soon and it would be even harder to update ;-; yeah...mine comes starting THIS monday so it sucks...i'll try to update most likely every week BUT if i get reviews from you all i'd definitely update faster ;u; THANK YOU ALL FOR LIKING MY TERRIBLE AND FOLLOW ****shadowqueen01 ****;-; she's going o be me editor so keep reviewing, update, and if you have any ideas that would be great c: **

**disclaimer: i DO NOT own vocaloid **

**hmm...i guess thats all pm me if ya need anything...UNTIL NEXT TIME...PEACE MY PEOPLES :D**

**-jate**


	3. NEYAHAHAHHANEYAHA

HA YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS GONNA BE A CHAPTER DIDNT YA...FOOLED YA HA~! anyways...I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated don't blame me BLAME SCHOOL ;^; I WAS MAKING A REALLY LONG CHAPTER FOR U GUYS AND I FORGOT TO SAVE IT ;^; so yeah...blame school...it will be harder to update BUT AS LONG AS U REVIEW I SHALL UPDATE :PP oh yeah shadowprincess01 TAHNK YOU I forgot to send the stuff to you AND STUFF BUT LOOK ON THE BRIGHT SIDE! todays my birthday :P aug/24/ okay okay...to make it up for u guys Ill um...update 3-2 chapters faster...thank you for your patience ;^; it really means a lot to me and darkestthinginthelight update soon :P and b.l ...hi thanks for reviewing and keep reviewing and ill work on my chapter AND IF U SEE ALOT OF ERRORS I DONT GIVE A FUCK SO IGNORE IT *^* thank you c: anyways...hmm...closing?...yea...UNTIL NEXT TIME...PEACE :D

yea that was a good closing

**-jate**


End file.
